Duele
by MusaCaliope
Summary: One-Shot NejiHina. “Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…” se dijo mentalmente, consciente que ya era tarde para ambos. "Duele tanto..."


**Paring:** NejiHina

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance/Angst.

**Summary: **"_Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…" _se dijo mentalmente, consciente que ya era tarde para ambos. _"Duele tanto..."_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Duele…

**.**

Ese día, la actuación de Hinata fue impecable.

Se exhibió con recato y decoro durante todas esas interminables y angustiantes horas que duraron la ceremonia y la recepción, tal y como le correspondían a la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuuga, el más prestigioso clan de la aldea de la Hoja, y futura heredera a tan honorable cargo.

Saludó a todos y cada uno de los invitados que llegaron a su casa; sonrió cuando fue preciso y guardó una postura seria cuando fue requerido; atendió a los más ancianos con delicadeza y esmero, y a los niños les recibió con cariño y afecto; hasta llegó a darse el trabajo de solucionar un par de problemas que se presentaron entre los empleados durante la recepción. Se dio el tiempo suficiente para recibir a sus amigos, contestar brevemente sus preguntas, y reírse de sus bromas. Incluso recordó exagerar el gesto cuando las bromas provenían de los tan ocurrentes de Naruto o Kiba, aunque en ningún caso llegó a prestar suficiente atención como para entenderlas.

Sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba que, tras aquella dulce y cálida sonrisa, se ocultaba un corazón que, poco a poco, se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

.

–Hinata… – la llamó su padre. – es hora de felicitar a los novios.

La Hyuuga palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero pronto se armó de valor y dio la vuelta para atender al llamado de su padre, con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sonriendo, en el fondo se sentía a morir, al saber que se le venía el peor momento de todos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los novios, y les mostró su mejor sonrisa. Respiró hondo y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y valor – los cual acababa de descubrir – se mantuvo firme y se dispuso a cumplir con el mandato de su padre. Avanzó a paso lento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras contenía con todas sus fuerzas sus impulsos más oscuros, los que también acababa de descubrir.

"_Ella no se lo merece"_, murmuró una voz en su interior, la cual decidió ignorar. _"Las cosas no deberían haber sido así"_, volvió a hablar incisivamente aquella vocecilla. La ignoró nuevamente. _"El no debería haberle hecho caso a otousan",_ protestó por tercera vez aquella voz, pero esta vez no pudo ignorarla. Esas últimas palabras calaron profundo en su ser. Se detuvo por unos instantes, pero luego continuó avanzando con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras se reprochaba a sí misma _"No, soy yo la que no debí permitirlo…"_

Levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al notar que ya estaba frente a la novia. Un par de pasos más y hubiera terminado cayendo sobre ella, arruinándole aquel hermoso arreglo que llevaba en el cabello.

Pronto su mirada se centró en los ojos de ella, _"Ella no se lo merece"_, insistió una vez más aquella voz, voz que una vez más, se obligó a ignorar.

Respiró hondo e hizo a un lado sus propios pensamientos y sus deseos, para volver a enfocarse en ese momento: en su magistral actuación. Extendió sus manos y con ellas cogió las calidas y suaves manos de la joven que tenía en frente, se aproximó a ella y le besó en ambas mejillas._ "Tu… tu no te lo mereces",_ le dijo mentalmente en aquel acto.

–Fe…felicidades – balbuceó débilmente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – felicidades, Himiko-san.

–Gracias… – contestó la joven, quien titubeó antes de continuar. – gracias, Hinata-sama.

Se sorprendió al oír a la forastera llamarla con aquel título de respeto.

–No… no necesitas llamarme de esa manera. – le sugirió. – so…solo llámame Hinata.

"_Solo él me puede llamar de esa manera"_

Su sonrisa se debilitó por unos instantes. _"Ahora debo felicitarlo, a él". _

Volteó y levantó la mirada para cruzarse con sus ojos, tan fríos y nada expresivos como siempre. Su expresión, tan seria y estoica, no reflejaban sentimiento alguno. Él también estaba interpretando la mejor actuación de su vida.

Hinata agachó la cabeza e inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia delante, en forma respetuosa.

–Felicidades, oniisan – logró pronunciar las palabras sin que se le quebrara la voz.

–Gracias, Hinata-sama – le correspondió con el mismo gesto, sin inmutarse. Aunque por dentro, él también estuviese sufriendo.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las campanadas dieron la señal. Los novios debían partir.

Hinata se quebró por dentro al ver a Neji partir con su esposa, aquello fue demasiado para ella.

Disimuladamente, casi volviendose invisible, la Hyuuga desapareció de la multitud que aún felicitaba a los novios, para luego correr hacia las escaleras y subirlas con rapidez. Al llegar al segundo piso, avanzó por el largo pasillo de las habitaciones hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la suya, que estaba cerrada. Se detuvo en ese lugar por unos instantes, con las manos temblorosas y reprochándose a sí misma. "_No… no es correcto que esté aquí"_ se castigó mentalmente. _"Debería estar atendiendo a los invitados"_, intentó razonar, pero fue inútil. Ya no tenía caso seguir actuando, no cuando él ya se había ido.

Empujó la puerta de su habitación e ingresó rápidamente en ella. Cuando estuvo dentro, se dio la vuelta y la cerró de un golpe, cerrando en ese momento toda conexión entre ella y el mundo exterior.

Aun continuaba de espaldas tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar, cuando sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaron de su cuerpo. Cayó derrumbada en el frío suelo de su habitación, en un golpe tan suave que nadie lo escuchó. Y aunque hubiese sido una caída estrepitosa, nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y pronto se echó a llorar. Tarde se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, o tal vez, nunca antes los había querido intentar descifrar.

No recordaba un dolor similar, no sabía como descifrarlo. _"Ni siquiera cuando Naruto y Sakura anunciaron su noviazgo…" _No. En aquella ocasión, al ver a la joven pareja abrazarse y besarse, sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, pero también sintió alegría por ambos. En cambio, ahora, no sentía ninguna satisfacción al ver a Neji junto a su esposa, para nada. El dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo era algo totalmente diferente.

"_Duele tanto…"_

.

* * *

Neji ingresó a la alcoba de la habitación principal de su nueva residencia, ubicada dentro del gran complejo residencial del clan Hyuuga. De la mano llevaba a su esposa, a la que apenas había conocido una semana atrás. La que había escogido Hiashi Hyuuga para él.

Se volteó hacia ella, posó sus manos alrededor de su rostro, y la miró fijamente.

"_Ella no es Hinata-sama"_, se dijo mentalmente mientras aproximaba su rostro al de ella, besándola.

"_Ella no es Hinata-sama"_, se repitió al momento de deslizar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

"_Ella no es Hinata-sama"_, insistió en recordarse, torturándose mentalmente, cuando desató hábilmente el nudo de su prenda, desnudándola en el acto.

"_Ella no es Hinata-sama"_, se repitió una vez más, al momento de hacer suya a Himiko.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a encontrarse como siempre, al amanecer.

El entrenamiento.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes sin decir una sola palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos. Pronto el sonido de unos pasos fuera del dojo los hizo reaccionar, y bajaron las miradas para luego concentraron en su labor. Ambos eran conscientes de que las cosas ya nunca más serían iguales entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra al respecto, no las necesitaban. Pero aunque las palabras nunca salieran de sus labios, ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien para poder entenderse más allá de las palabras. Sus pensamientos dejaban bastante claros sus sentimientos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

"_Yo… yo no debí dejar que eso ocurriera…"_

"_Debí enfrentarme a las normas del clan…"_

"_Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…"_

"_Si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle…"_

"_darme cuenta de que…"_

"_decirte que…"_

.

.

"_te amo"._

.

.

"_Neji oniisan, en verdad… duele"_

Pronto ella compartiría el mismo destino que su primo, un matrimonio arreglado por su padre, pero eso ya no le importaba.

**

* * *

**

Fin.

**Comentario de la autora:** Mi primer Angst. Ya era hora que hiciera algo triste. Reviews, comenten y critiquen si encuentran necesario.


End file.
